


Of Bright Delights

by Seph7



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seph7/pseuds/Seph7
Summary: Working within the Elven District came with privileges and downsides. Kandomere meets a human woman who faces a dilemma over the latter. Will be M rated in later chapters.





	1. Playing with Fire

**  
Chapter 1  
**

** Playing with Fire **

Working in the Elven District of LA can with its privileges, and its down sides. Alice knew all too well just how tenuous her life here could be. She worked at one of the most upmarket and reputable restaurants in the district. Human waitresses were cheap labour compared to elves, and humans were considered the middle ground in the service industry.

“That’s shit you don’t see every day; like an elf with a mop…” Montehugh had said.

Orcs were the cleaners, the drivers, the delivery workers of the elven world. Humans were the waiters, the servants, the lower market cashiers. Alice had done them all in an effort to afford a more decent life for herself. She had very few family members left, and none of them lived in LA. Without her job at the restaurant, she couldn’t afford her small apartment in the small human community of the district. It was a small collection of apartment buildings built especially for humans who could afford the rent there. Still, they were segregated from the rest of the elven community, just to remind themselves they were superior.

Status was important to elves, and within their tight-knit community, even an elf could ‘fall from grace’, so to speak. Alice’s colleague was one such elf. Kyra’s parents had been Inferni. Killed when she was a small child during a shoot out with the Magic Task Force, she’d been placed in the only care system available; the human one. In essence, she was almost considered human herself and lived within the same apartment complex as Alice. She was small and delicate in appearance, and because her status was widely known, she often bore the brunt of elvish rudeness.

For the most part, Alice tried to take the tables and bookings that she knew would give Kyra a hard time. Abuse was something she had long become used to, and something she knew she’d have to put up with if she wanted to keep her job and her home. She’d had it all. From insults about her curvaceous appearance, to jibes about her hazel eyes and auburn hair. She’d become mostly hardened to it, and a night with a restaurant half full with Magic Task Force agents celebrating some successful mission would be no different.

 

Kandomere surveyed himself in his floor-length mirror. A deep purple suit, tailored to perfection, along with his customary accessories, and he was ready for what would likely turn in to a messy night. It wasn’t often that humans got to eat in one of the finest restaurants in the city, and he knew that his human colleagues would make the most of it. His partner Montehugh was a fortunately happy drunk, which, given his normally gruff personality, was quite amusing to watch, especially when he drank elven whiskey.

He surveyed his hair one last time, then slipped on his jacket as Montehugh waited for him. Kandomere drove the short distance from his apartment to the restaurant, confirming the reservation with the desk clerk and entering first. They had a selection of the finest tables reserved towards the back of the restaurant, wine, whiskey, and an array of fancy aperitifs waiting for them as they took their seats. Kandomere took a seat so he could see the rest of the restaurant. He knew it was a force of habit, but he felt more comfortable if he could see exactly what was going on. Crime within the elven district was rare. Security was usually impeccable, but he knew that anything could happen with the recent Inferni activity.

 

Alice had been told to come in early. A large party of Feds were expected, and given that it was a Friday night, she knew it would be manic. Kyra didn’t do well in large crowds, but there was one table she feared serving the most. Faltorin was an upmarket property developer, and a regular at the restaurant with his wife. Both blond and beautiful, they were known as purists. Any blending or changing of the elven race was considered abhorrent to them, and he never tired of reminding Kyra of her low ranking, even once telling her that she should have been euthanized as a child after her parents were killed. Alice hated him more than anyone, and the past few times he’d been in the restaurant, she’d managed to ensure Kyra was nowhere near his table. Unfortunately, she had no choice this time, and was booked to wait hand and foot at the Fed’s tables. With half of them human, it wouldn’t be such a surprise to be waited on by a human. This unfortunately meant that Kyra would have to wait on Faltorin.

“Boss, you know how he treats her… I can wait on him. I don’t care what he says to me. Let Kyra have the Feds,” Alice begged, trying her best imploring look on him. It doesn’t work.

Norkas didn’t get to his prestige position as the owner of the most high-end restaurant by being soft. He was a generally moderate employer, but he expected nothing less than loyalty and respect, and an obeisance of his orders. This time was no exception.

“Absolutely not. You know how Faltorin is. As much as he dislikes Kyra, he loathes humans.”

“But, I can handle him! I don’t care what he says about me!” Alice was pushing her luck.

“I said no! I will not lose one of my best patrons just to please Kyra’s delicate sensibilities!”

Norkas spun on his heel and strode out of the office. Alice cursed under her breath _‘fucking purists’_ and grudgingly followed him out. It would be a long night.

 

The chatter at the Feds tables was energetic with an undercurrent of masculinity. Males within a law enforcement role always seemed to have something to prove. Even the elves who worked as SWAT for the Magic Task Force Bureau found it easy to be swept up in the macho bullshit, something Kandomere had never fully understood. Generally speaking, elves were remarkably self-assured in themselves, confidence ran through their veins. Kandomere was no exception. Humans would call it ego, but for elves it was deeper than that. It was the realisation of their innate strength and skill, of their beauty, and their ethereal connection to the world, both mundane and mystical. For the most part, they didn’t feel the need to parade themselves quite so obviously. They exuded confidence purely by existing.

As it was, his subordinates were currently engaging in a competition of drinking, seeing whom could drink the most elven whiskey and remain conscious. Montehugh chuckled, knocking back his first drink as Kandomere perused the menu, shaking his head at the somewhat childish antics.

Alice gathered herself together, smiling comfortingly at Kyra and she made her way over to Faltorin’s table, keeping her head down in an attempt at supplication. Alice hated leaving her to deal with it, but Norkas’ word was law in the restaurant, and she couldn’t afford to lose her job. She took a calming breath and made her way to the rowdy table to start taking orders.

As was protocol, she took the orders of whoever was the senior figure first. She waited patiently as the supremely dressed blue-haired elf considered a few selections, finally looking up at her smiling face to give his order.

He was immediately struck by the wideness of her smile. It was partially forced, given her status within the district, but it was kindly enough. Even as his voice spoke the words of his chosen meal, not once wavering as he took in the sight of her, he couldn’t help but linger a second longer on her hazel eyes. They were large, warm, and full of life, complimented by the flush of her cheeks, the faint dusting of freckles under her eyes, and the faint glint of red in her hair, highlighted by the ambient lighting over their table. There was no mistaking her humanity. But, unlike so many humans that worked within the Elven District, she hadn’t yet been trodden into a shadow of her former self.

For a moment, he wondered if perhaps she was a new employee, but the skill in which she simultaneously took down orders and took away menus without her eyes barely leaving her guest’s faces belied that assumption. Perhaps he’d simply never been waited upon by her, and given that the restaurant was so large, it was no wonder he’d never noticed her before.

As she walked away with the orders, Kandomere watched her. Montehugh caught the look and chuckled, nudging Kandomere’s arm.

“See somethin’ you like?”

Kandomere rolled his eyes. “I was merely curious. I don’t recall seeing her here before.”

“Uh huh… Sure…” Montehugh grinned.

Kandomere wasn’t usually quite so obvious, and it irked him that after all these years, his partner had managed to learn his subtle tells. He shook his head lightly and went back to his menu, considering a dessert for later.

The Feds orders were with the kitchen. The chef had a busy night ahead of him, given the large orders from the humans. Alice went out to check on Kyra and found her fighting back tears as she waited at the bar for drinks for her table.

“Hey, what happened?”

“Oh… just the usual…” Kyra whispered, keeping her eyes downcast.

Alice huffed, leaning in close. “He’s such an arse. Try not to take it to heart. He’s probably perpetually angry about his small cock!”

Kyra’s eyes went wide a moment, then she giggled softly. “You’re so terrible!”

“So what! He’s a prissy, rich elf. Just let him spend his money and piss off,” Alice whispered, picking up her tray to deliver more drinks to her tables.

Kandomere had been surreptitiously watching the curious exchange. He’d smirked slightly to himself at the human waitress’s words, strangely appreciating her boldness, despite the possibility of being overheard. When she returned with his and Montehugh’s drinks, his face was its normal neutral expression, inclining his head in thanks as she politely smiled.

Alice found him unusual. Not so much odd, as a little less elf-like than she was expecting. She was so used to serving snobbish elves who never said thanks, and always treated her like a glorified slave. This man was different. She wondered if his time working within a more human organisation had influenced him in some way. He was still gloriously beautiful and impeccably dressed, with the customary icy eyes and pointed ears. His hair was a curiously grey-blue colour, and looked very much as though it would be softer than a puppy’s fur, should she dare to touch it. She rather liked the longer hair on elves. The few males she’d seen with shorter hair seemed odd to her, as though they were attempting to appear more human, without looking too inferior. Elvish fashion was a minefield. Given that most of her money went on rent and bills, she didn’t have the luxury of worrying about high end fashion. Comfort and value was the order of the day, and given her more curvaceous figure, high fashion simply wouldn’t fit.

She took away some empty glasses, thinking about him. He was quite the enigma. He seemed more than happy to be served by a human, and was sitting amongst both humans and elves as though they were equals, and yet, he wore the crest many elven males wore – _‘ELVES ABOVE ALL. ABOVE ALL, ELVES’_. It didn’t seem to fit his manner. She wondered if he simply counted on most humans not knowing how to read Elvish.

Just another prissy elf…

She wasn’t so convinced.

 

Kyra had taken a quick five minute break to compose herself, but as she returned, she could already hear Faltorin shouting across the restaurant for her. She wanted the night to be over, but he seemed intent on drinking as much as possible, which only served to make him more abusive. She dreaded what he’d say, what he’d do. As she neared the table, he yelled at her in a combination of Elvish and English, and she couldn’t be certain if he was purely too drunk to recognise the erratic shifting or he thought she wouldn’t understand complete Elvish. She tried to placate him, begging him to lower his voice and that she’d get him anything he needed. He simply shouted louder.

Alice was just bringing the first lot of meals out to her tables when she heard the screeching voice of their worst customer. _Fuck._ He always had to make a scene. She kept looking over her shoulder at Kyra trying to calm him down, and almost tipped Kandomere’s plate directly into his lap.

“Oh! I’m sorry…” she apologised, putting his plate down properly, fumbling with the cutlery. 

Kandomere was momentarily annoyed that he’d almost ended up wearing his meal, but he watched as his server’s head moved to look over her shoulder at the yelling across the restaurant. He recognised the elf girl being yelled at as the one she’d reassured earlier. He could feel the concern coming off her. It was so strong; it tainted his palate a moment, until she moved on down the table to deliver more meals.

Alice went back to retrieve the rest of the meals. Faltorin was still complaining. She was annoyed that Norkas was nowhere to be seen, clearly more concerned with the fullness of his customer’s wallets over the safety of his staff. She shook her head, huffing loudly, and didn’t notice the moment Faltorin stood up and grabbed for Kyra’s arm.

Kyra yelped at the sudden movement, attempting to step back, but Faltorin, despite his inebriated state, was too fast. The grip he had on her was bruising, and she was begging for him to let go.

Alice almost dropped her tray as she tried to shove it back on the bar, running over to pull Kyra from him.

“Keep your fucking hands off her!!” she screamed at him as she fought to pry his spindly hand off Kyra’s wrist.

Faltorin was momentarily surprised by the outburst from the chunky, auburn-haired human. He yanked on Kyra’s wrist harder. “Fucking mongrel dog human! How dare you speak to me in such a manner?”

Not willing to let him hurt Kyra any longer, she gripped his hand and shoved her nails down hard into his pale skin, gripping until he yelled out, and finally let go of Kyra. The second he did, she shoved Kyra behind her, looking at her in warning, to keep her away from him. It was unfortunately enough time for him to gather himself together and just as Alice looked back at him, his right hand connected hard and fast with her cheek, backhanding with tremendous force. The superior elven strength knocked her back into a display cabinet, glass shattering everywhere as her eye socket exploded in white hot pain, the force of hitting glass causing semi-unconsciousness as she lay in a crumpled heap amongst the debris of the cabinet.

Kandomere had watched the whole exchange. Most of his colleagues had been talking and laughing far too loudly to notice what was going on, but he’d heard the exchange. He’d been admiring her courage and strength. Very few humans would stand up to an elf, not least because they were outmatched for strength.

The instant he saw the blond elf strike her, he was out of his chair and vaulting over tables to stop him from attacking again. The elf waitress was by the human’s side, trying to rouse her, her voice becoming more worried as the seconds ticked by. Kandomere secured the attacker with cuffs, signalling to Montehugh to hold on to him whilst he checked on the human.

Alice was far too dazed and drowsy to focus on anything that was going on. She needed a hospital. Kandomere lifted her easily, looking to both Kyra and his partner.

“She needs a hospital. You’ll need to take him in. Assault and Battery.”

“Um… we don’t have insurance… we don’t get health benefits here…” Kyra said quietly.

“Then I will take her to one of ours,” he stated, moving to leave.

“But she’s not elf-kind! They won’t treat her…”

“We’ll soon see about that.”

He turned on his heel, carrying the prone woman out to his car, setting her onto the back seats and flicking on his lights to get through the traffic. He didn’t bother to wait for anyone else. He knew the damage an elf could do to a human, and he needed to make sure the attacker hadn’t caused any permanent damage. He found it disconcerting to imagine her losing any of that fire he’d seen in her. In his mind, it would be a tragedy.


	2. Elf-Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the assault, Kandomere must try to gain Alice's cooperation for a prosecution.

** Chapter 2 **

** Elf-Care **

Kyra had been right. It had taken Kandomere some considerable amount of cajoling and threatening to get the nearest elf hospital to take the unconscious human in his arms. His position certainly helped them make up their minds about treating her, as they were assured that he would be paying for any bills that would be produced.

Whilst she was being treated, he took a call from Montehugh, informing him that the attacker, Faltorin, had called his lawyer and would be fighting the charges. Kandomere had laughed humourlessly. The attack had been witnessed by a dozen patrons, as well as the restaurant staff. There was nothing to fight. An abuse of power was something he abhorred. Human or not, she didn’t deserve to attacked so violently.

Alice was x-rayed and monitored for brain damage. Fortunately, the socket was intact, as was her eye. The bruising and swelling would be extensive, but she would recover. AN MRI performed also showed that her brain was fine. No swelling or fluid build up. She had some cuts to the backs of her arms from the broken glass. He only hoped she would wake up soon so he could take a statement for prosecution.

He sat by her bed in the private room he’d arranged and wondered on the situation. It was his job to protect the public, but to go to these lengths for a human? Montehugh would certainly have some choice words to say about it. He looked at the battered face of the waitress. It still sickened him to think about what could have happened. It was well known that Elves were far stronger than humans. It was still amazing to him that she had no broken bones. She was strong in ways he hadn’t realised, which only served to increase his fascination with her.

 

Everything was blurry when she opened her eyes the next morning. Her head was pounding and her right eye was still pulsing painfully, especially when she tried to force it open fully. She could hear voices several feet away. Turning her head, she saw the blurry outline of the blue-haired elf she’d served in the restaurant. Why was he here? Where was here? She listened more closely. Elvish. He was speaking Elvish to some doctor. Wait... she was in an Elvish hospital? How would she even be allowed to be here? She tried to sit up, hissing and wincing as the bed slid against the cuts on her arms and back.

Kandomere heard the hiss and came to check on her.

“How did I get here?” Her voice cracked as she spoke, her throat dry and sore from her hours of unconsciousness.

“I brought you last night. You needed medical attention.” His voice was even, logical, and betrayed nothing of his innate curiosity.

“I don’t have insurance, especially not for elf-care.”

“You needn’t worry about that. It’s taken care of. Do you think you feel up to giving a statement?” he asked politely, taking a seat next to her bed.

“A statement? What for?” She was confused. What did she need to give a statement for? 

As he walked closer and sat down, she saw he’d divested himself of his jacket. Still clad in his crisp shirt and waistcoat, she could fully appreciate the broadness of his shoulders. He wasn’t the tallest of elves she’d seen. Norkas was remarkably tall, but also remarkably slender. The blue-haired elf was broader. Well-built. His body screamed strength and skill. Her unswollen eye lingering on a little too long, she began to think she had some head trauma.

“For prosecution, of course. Faltorin assaulted you.”

Alice blinked a moment, though given only one could manage the action, it looked stupidly like she was winking at him.

“That’s a joke, right?”

Kandomere frowned. “Why would I joke about such a thing?”

“He’s a high born. He’s never going to see the inside of a courtroom for slapping a human waitress. Besides, I’d lose my job if I even considered reporting him. Norkas would never stand losing his best customer. No job means no home. No home means I’d have to find a place near the ghetto. Even in the human district, prices are astronomical. No. I’m not reporting him. No statements.” She looked away, feigning interest in the wall.

Kandomere sighed heavily, momentarily annoyed by her apparent cowardice. But she was right. High borns were virtually untouchable. Even if by some miracle they could make the charges stick, Faltorin would just pay off the courts and then sue the city for libel. If there was one thing he hated, it was feeling helpless. She didn’t deserve to be so badly treated for standing up for her friend. What he did want to know was why it was needed in the first place. 

“The elf you were protecting... Faltorin has a problem with her?”

Alice looked back at him.

“She’s the elf equivalent of an unblooded orc. Her parents were Inferni. They were killed by MTF when she was a child, and she was sent to live in human foster homes. Not exactly a traditional elvish upbringing. She’s treated worse than I am, and I hate it. She’s been beaten down by it over the years.”

“Surely you must have known what would happen if you stood in her place?”

“Of course I did. But, I made the choice to do it. She doesn’t have the choice. I made the choice to work in the district, knowing what most elves here think of humans. I did it to live better. I knew what I was getting in to.”

It was admirable. Her strength of will. To put herself through such abuse so willingly, so she could live a better life. He didn’t know too many humans who would willingly submit themselves to the ire of rich elves.

“Surely there are prospects within the human community? Educational institutions? There are any number of jobs you could do.”

“Education is expensive. My family aren’t rich, and they don’t live in California. Waitressing in the human district pays very little. I thought about police work, but I wouldn’t pass the fitness tests. I have asthma. It’s not bad. But, I wouldn’t last on a prolonged chase. If I can save up enough money, maybe education is something I can consider one day. But, I need a good paying job to do that,” she explained, watching his eyes as they never once left her face.

Even with the bloodshot hazel eye looking back at him, he could see the assured passion in her. He was so used to the humans he worked with, he never really thought about the general population. He lived in the Elf District himself, owning an entire top floor of a wealthy apartment building. He certainly had no money trouble himself, and he’d never really thought deeply enough about those who weren’t as fortunate. Perhaps it was narrow-minded. Out of sight, out of mind. It was a little shameful, if he was being truthful with himself. He looked down at the cufflinks he was wearing. Expensive. Platinum. One of a kind. Not something very many humans would ever be able to own.

As he was looking down, he didn’t Alice shift in the bed, attempting to get up.

It was her job she was thinking of when she made the decision to get up. She wouldn’t stay any longer than she had to, not least because the dirty looks from the nurses outside were starting to annoy her.

Kandomere shot out of his chair and was by her side before her feet had touched the cold floor.

“You are not fit to get out of bed yet. You’re still healing,” he said gently, holding her arm as she fumbled with the drip.

“Am I broken? Got broken bones?” she replied, looking up at him, a little startled by the concern.

“No, nothing is broken. But still...”

“I’m fine. They can’t fix bruising here. I can heal just as well at home or work.” She finally stood up, letting out a cold sigh. She was in nothing but a hospital gown, and her feet were cold.

Covered by blankets, he hadn’t been able to see much of her body. The gown wasn’t exactly flattering, but it left little to the imagination as it hugged her figure, refusing to allow his eyes to linger on her nipples, the cold of the room clearly affecting her. He cleared his throat and retrieved her clothes.

“Here. You are certain you want to leave?”

Alice pulled on the black trousers, slipping off the gown. She was too tired to worry about propriety. Besides, he was an elf. She was sure she would be the last thing he would ever be interested in.

Kandomere cleared his throat and turned his back. This was not how he expected his morning to go. 

She hissed as she pulled on her shirt over the cuts. They’d been cleaned and dressed, but they’d likely be sore for some time. All she wanted was a shower. And to call Norkas. She knew she’d be deducted money for leaving early, regardless of the reason why. She was already planning on asking for extra shifts, even if that meant washing dishes.

Kandomere turned back to find her tugging her shoes on. She’d been out for 12 hours, but she still looked exhausted.

“I’ll arrange for your release and drive you home.” He took one final look at her before slipping his jacket back on, leaving the room to talk to the attending doctor. Unsurprisingly, the doctor was all too happy to release her, giving Kandomere a prescription for pain killers and the full responsibility of her ongoing care, should she need it.

Upon leaving the hospital, the sunlight was almost blinding in its intensity. Taking out his sunglasses, he handed them to Alice, who took them gratefully.

“Which apartment building is yours in the human community?” he asked, buckling himself into his seat.

“First on the left. Fourth floor. It’s not a bad place. One good thing about living in the Elven District, no one wants to see run down buildings, even if they are for humans. It’s no Hilton, but it’s clean and well maintained.”

Pride. She liked where she lived, and took pride in it. He was curious to see how she lived. 

He turned in to the complex of moderately tall buildings. She was right. They were well maintained and clean. Simple gardens and grey stone paths. Nothing ornate. Even the architecture of the buildings themselves was simple. Clean lines, nothing grandiose. No balconies.

He parked up and let her lead the way to her apartment, keeping close just in case she took a funny turn. He found it curious that there was no concierge in the lobby, just a few cameras. But, it didn’t surprise him. The elevator ride was equally as simple and quiet, and the hall leading to her apartment was similarly simple in its decor. No art on the walls, no fancy curtains on the windows. 

Alice unlocked her door and let it swing open, letting out a small sigh as she stepped into her domain. Curiosity getting the better of him, he wandered around her living space. The living room was connected to the kitchen. Open plan. He wasn’t massively keen on multipurpose rooms, but the space was large enough. What struck him most was the amount of pictures she had on the walls. Photos of almost everything. Nature, people, cars, planes. She had a keen eye. Every person in her pictures was captured in some form of emotional display. Happiness, sadness, envy, despair, exhilaration.  
Her subjects were also from every race she could safely capture. The centaur police officer made him smile. He’d braced his gun on his shoulders and held up a peace sign with his free hand. The irony.

“You’re a photographer,” he remarked, turning to look at her as she slumped on the sofa.

“Not really. Maybe one day. I won’t get a job here though. And I’d need more than a few diplomas.” She kicked her shoes off.

Kandomere moved to hand her the pills he’d been given in the hospital. “Just in case. I can’t imagine your eye is particularly comfortable.”

“Oh. Thanks.” She took them gratefully, popping two into her mouth.

He handed her a card with his contact details. All his details were in English, Elvish, and Orcish.

“Kandomere...” she said quietly.

“And you are Alice, yes?” he replied.

She looked up, nodding. “Just in case?”

“Just in case you change your mind about the statement.”

“I appreciate that. But, it wouldn’t make a difference.”

“Perhaps. But, we’ll never know,” he answered, turning to leave. “I’ll leave you to rest.”

She thanked him and watched him leave. She couldn’t understand why he was so fixated on her making a statement about what happened. Being an elf himself, surely he knew how the word worked? She shook her head. It was making her headache worse just thinking about it, so she did exactly what she’d wanted to do since waking up. She showered and tumbled in to bed, setting her alarm for four hours, knowing she’d have to face the music at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people like this story so far! I'd intended for this chapter to develop a little more, but the exposition seemed to want to play out... Sometimes they really do write themselves!!


	3. Rent Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actions have consequences, consequences have actions.

** Chapter 3 **

** Rent Control **

Montehugh had been predictably concerned over Kandomere’s involvement with the human waitress.

“I get that it’s an assault, but she’s right. No charges will stick against someone like that. She’s already cost you money in medical. You really gonna keep pushing for a statement?”

“Do you think I was wrong to have him arrested? Should he have been allowed to get away with it?” Kandomere countered.

“Well, no, but...”

“As for the money, I am hardly struggling in that area. Perhaps you are right, and the charges won’t stick. But, reputations are harder to rebuild. Word will spread.”

Montehugh wasn’t so convinced. It took a great deal for an elf to ‘fall from grace’, and slapping a waitress wasn’t one of them. But, he knew Kandomere well enough by now to know that he wouldn’t give up once he’d set his mind to something. He’d already spent the morning contacting everyone he could from the restaurant the previous night, including his subordinates, to take statements about the attacker. Kyra had given a weak statement, feeling a little as Alice did, that it would be pointless, but he had to try.

 

Alice groaned as her alarm sounded. Her head still hurt, and she still couldn’t open her right eye. Standing up, she finally gave herself a good looking over in the mirror. She looked dreadful. Tired, beaten, and the bruising to her face was mildly horrifying. This was not going to go down well with Norkas. Appearance was everything to elves, and a battered waitress really wouldn’t give the best impression.

She had a wash and dressed in her clean work clothes, trying her best to use makeup to hide the bruising. It didn’t really help. But it was all she could do until the swelling reduced.

She made the short walk to work, greeting the other staff quietly, finding Kyra huddled in the corner of the staff room.

“Hey,” Alice said quietly.

“Alice! Oh my god, are you okay?” Kyra was immediately on her feet, fretting and fussing, and feeling overwhelmingly guilty about what had happened.

“I’m fine. No permanent damage. Just bad bruising.” She waved the concern away, turning to see Norkas approach her.

“You look like shit,” he declared.

“I’m fine. I can still work. Nothing broken. Just the bruising,” she tried to reassure him.

“I can’t have you serving like that.”

“I can do other jobs then. Washing, cleaning, chopping... whatever. I’m good to go!” She tried to feign enthusiasm, hoping he would look past her physical appearance.

“No. You need to leave. Your actions could possibly have already caused damage to the clientele, not to mention, the ongoing investigation by the Feds!”

“Wait! What investigation? I didn’t give any statements.”

“The MTF Agent has been calling the staff and customers all morning for witness testimonies!”

“But... I told him not to!” She fumbled in her pocket for his card, “Let me call him... get him to drop it...”

“It’s too late for that! You’re out!” He looked at Kyra, still in the corner, eyes wide, “You too! Both of you!”

Alice stood in front of Kyra, glaring at Norkas.

“You can’t do this! This isn’t her fault! It’s mine!”

“No! It’s fine... Let’s just go...” Kyra had finally found her voice, grabbing for Alice’s arm to pull her away.

Alice couldn’t believe it. She’d been subject to many insults and prejudiced remarks, but to be fired for something an elf did to her, was more than she could fathom. Kyra kept a tight hold of her arm as they left, the blinding sun snapping Alice back into the grim reality of the fact that they had both just lost their sole source of income.

Fuck. Double fuck. Panic threatened to rise up to meet the impending migraine building like a thunder cloud in her head. No. Now was not the time to panic. Now was the time to go home and plan. She could feel Kyra trembling against their linked arms, not quite as adept as Alice at keeping her cool.

“What do we do?” Kyra said timidly.

“We’ll find something else. There’s other restaurants. Loads of them! The service industry is huge! Rich elves don’t do serving jobs. We’ll be fine! You’ll see!” Alice tried to be reassuring, but she was inwardly worried herself. Her face would not make a good impression on a job interview.

They made the short walk to their apartment complex, only to find their haughty landlord waiting for them.

“Is something wrong?” Alice asked, completely confused as to why Senvari would even set her expensive Louboutins on the grey concrete. She rarely ever came to the human complex, so to come now, something bad had to have happened.

“You both have an hour to pack your things and leave.” She had her nose upturned, a faint look of disgust on her face at the sight of Alice’s battered appearance. 

It took several seconds for that information to hit Alice’s already stress-riddled brain.

“You can’t be serious?!”

“Neither of you have employment, which violates your lease.” Senvari examined her manicure, Kyra whimpering in disbelief.

“That happened barely 20 minutes ago! How do you even know?”

“Norkas called me. He’s a very good friend. And a good thing too. I’ll be you had no intention of letting me know, did you?”

Norkas. Fucking arsehole. Couldn’t even wait until they had gotten home.

“We can find other work! Today, probably! It won’t change how or when we pay our bills. Please. Just... give us until the end of the week. The rent isn’t due for three weeks anyway,” Alice begged, trying once again to throw herself on the mercy of a rich elf.

“You’re in breach of your lease, I want you out! Don’t make me call the authorities!”

Alice stared, shocked beyond words as Senvari turned on her pristine heel and waltzed off to her car. 

Fuck.

She entered the apartment building in a daze, autopilot taking her up to her soon-to-be vacated home. Kyra, hardly fairing any better, followed her.

Inside, Alice paced for several long minutes, then stopped abruptly.

“Right. Go pack everything essential. Just what you need. We can’t pack everything in an hour. We’ll look into storage. I have some savings we can use to get some temporary accommodation whilst we figure out what to do long term.”

When Kyra didn’t immediately respond, Alice huffed, “Now! You heard her, we have an hour!”

Suitably startled into action, Kyra rushed off to her own apartment to pack.

 

Kandomere snapped his phone shut in irritation. Faltorin’s lawyer had called him, detailing exactly what was going to happen with the case. It was predictable. Even the lawyer was a High Born. He’d been fortunate enough in his work not to have to deal with blood purists on a daily basis. As far as he was concerned, an elf was an elf. But, blood purists were more concerned with long-standing lineage. High Borns floated the claim that they could trace their elven blood back thousands of years. They were the ‘cream of the crop’, as humans would say. The royalty of the elven world. If it couldn’t be traced, purity would always be in doubt. 

Given the population explosion of the past centuries, it was no wonder people couldn’t always trace their family back more than several generations. Kandomere was an elf. As far as he was concerned, that was all there was to it. But, no proof meant he didn’t quite have the same level of influence within the elven community as someone like Faltorin.

What he really needed was Alice’s testimony. Even if Faltorin still managed to make the charges disappear, it could be enough to damage his reputation and knock him down a few pegs. He tried to call Alice, but got no answer, deciding that he might have more luck with persuasion if he visited her in person. He also wanted to see how she was doing with her injuries. It was barely 24 hours after the assault, so he couldn’t imagine she was miraculously healed.

He made the drive alone. Montehugh had given up asking why he was so fixated, and simply let him do what he felt he needed to do. 

The apartment complex looked surprisingly brighter in the afternoon sun. Serene in its simplicity. Nothing gaudy or extravagant. As much as he liked finely tailored clothes and expensive accessories, he preferred elegance and simple style over the ornate and the ‘bling’.

Upon entering her floor, he could see the door to her apartment ajar, and could hear thuds and bangs of things being shoved around. A possible break in? His hand on his side arm, he pushed open the door, surprised to see Alice herself throwing things into bags.

“Alice?”  
She spun round at the sound of her name, instantly infuriated at the sight of the man who had caused her no end of trouble, certainly as she saw it. She grabbed a vase and threw it at him, her aim dreadful, fortunately for Kandomere as he merely watched it fly past his head, utterly baffled by her reaction.

“Why are you throwing things at me?”

“YOU! You lost me my job! And my home! And Kyra’s! Why couldn’t you just drop that stupid statement?!” she screamed at him, clenching her fists in an effort to control the urge to hit an FBI agent.

“You were fired?” That had not been part of his plan. “Let me call him...”

“NO! Stop trying to fix things!” She strode away from him into another room.

Great. How had he caused such a mess from doing his job? He’d never had this happen before. He called Montehugh, finally admitting that he needed help to make things right. His suggestion however, did not please his partner, but he assured Kandomere he would arrange everything.

Within 20 minutes, several large vans had arrived, along with several subordinates, with Montehugh leading them up to the apartment Kandomere had told him about.

“You don’t think this is kinda foolish, boss?’ Montehugh said, looking around at the mess.

“I cannot allow an assault victim to be turned out onto the street.” It was a feeble excuse, but he tried to remain impassive.

Alice could hear the voices from her bedroom. Who was he talking to? Stepping out to investigate, she was surprised to see a small army of men waiting with boxes and crates.

“What the fuck is this?”

“I have arranged a place for you both to stay. These men will help you pack your things,” Kandomere explained.

“What place?”

“I own an apartment that I have been meaning to sublet. It is currently vacant.”

Alice narrowed her eye. An apartment he owned?

“So, it’s guilt?” she spat, stepping closer to him, trying to get a read on him.

Kandomere took in a deep breath, irritated. Mostly because she was right. He did feel guilty. He had not intended for her to lose her job and her home. She didn’t deserve it. He pulled out a set of keys and offered them to her.

“You would be doing me a favour. It is sitting empty.”

She looked from him, to the keys, and back. She was warring with her own pride, and Kandomere could see it. She did not want to be in debt to him, but she also didn’t want to risk staying in some seedy hotel until she could find somewhere for both her and Kyra to go.

“Kyra too? It has space for both?”

“It is two bedroomed,” he answered.

She nibbled on her lip, then plucked the keys from his hand. “Alright. I have less than 30 minutes left here. So does Kyra.”

“What belongs to you?”

“Everything but the furniture. Kyra is in the building over, third floor, end of the hall.”

Kandomere directed everyone with only a few waves of his hand. She had to admit, she was impressed by his authority. Every other agent followed his direction without question, working methodically and speedily to pack up her life. She still didn’t fully understand why. She felt as thought she’d become an unwilling mission for him. All because some rich purist had taken a swipe at her.

She collected her more personal items, sighing heavily at the stress as she popped two of the prescription pills. Kyra scurried in, carrying several bags of her own.

“These people are really moving us? Did they say where?” she whispered.

“Uh... The elf agent owns an apartment. Said we can stay there. We’ll figure out how to pay him later.”

“He’s giving us an apartment?”

“No, not giving. Just temporary,” Alice reiterated, shouldering her bags.

It had taken the agents no time at all to pack all her things. They were nothing if not efficient and had already started loading the vans they’d arrived in. She’d been in the apartment for several years now, and to close the door for the final time, she felt ever so slightly broken. She started to think she’d taken far too much for granted, living in the Elf District. She thought she’d really made a life for herself, and to have it taken away so easily and so quickly, gave her a real dose of reality that she’d never even considered.

Kandomere drove the women to his luxury apartment building, with Montehugh and the other agents following in the vans. It was everything that the human complex wasn’t. Rich, ornate, almost gilded its decoration. The greenery was exquisite, and there was even a fountain in the driveway. There was valet parking and a concierge. What a difference having pointy ears makes.

Alice wasn’t so sure the residents of this building would be so receptive to having a human live amongst them, but she decided to let Kandomere worry about that. He was so fixated on repairing the damage he’d done, she simply didn’t care what others thought at that moment.

With Kandomere’s customary minimal direction, the agents were once again moving their things into the front apartment of the top floor. The furniture and decoration were much more luxurious. High end fabrics, crystal lighting, but it was tasteful in its execution. No magnolia paint and beige carpets in sight. Both Alice and Kyra felt out of their depth.

With their boxes left in the apartment, and Kyra off unpacking in her bedroom, Kandomere dismissed his agents, giving Alice the code for the main door. Just as he turned to leave, she touched his arm.

“I don’t understand,” she stated, a confused and tired look falling over her features.

“It’s a six digit code...”

“No, not that. All this. You’d never even met me before last night. I work... worked, in an elvish restaurant, surrounded by elves... You’re an elf. I don’t get why you care.”

Her words shocked him. She truly didn’t believe he cared? Or that he should care? It angered him that he’d gone to all these lengths, and she couldn’t see it.

“Why should I not care? A crime was committed against you, and you don’t deserve to be punished for the actions of another,” he explained, his eyes never leaving hers, trying to reassure her of his sincerity.

“You really want to do all that... for a human...” She wasn’t completely convinced.

“Why would you doubt it?”

Alice sighed and lifted her hand, tapping two fingers on the elvish crest around his neck. “That’s way.” She turned away, taking her bags into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Kandomere groaned. He’d stupidly not counted on the fact that working in the Elf District would likely mean that she understood some elvish. Worst of all, he wore it mostly out of habit. His belief in such archaic sentiment was draining every day. He unclipped it, slipping it into his trouser pocket, finally understanding why any human might believe that he wasn’t really working for their best interest. There was nothing he could say right now to assure her he wasn’t so narrow-minded, so he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little later than I'd hoped, and a little longer than planned, but i hope you're all still enjoying the development!
> 
> Silly elf agent not paying attention to his dress accessories! Doesn't inspire confidence in humans to be wearing a crest declaring Elves Above All.


	4. Neighbourly Concern

** Chapter 4 **

** Neighbourly Concern **

For the first morning in years, Alice didn’t have anything to get up for. She hated it. As comfortable as the bed had been, and it was, rather like sleeping in warm air, her security had vanished. She didn’t particularly think Kandomere would turn them out, but she’d spent her entire adult life being self-sufficient. Relying on the charity of an elf was not something she ever thought she would ever have to do, not least because elves weren’t generally very charitable. Why was this elf different? Why did he care? He wore that crest that a lot of the males seemed to wear... The same script. The same superiority. Elves Above All. There was a slight air about him, as though he knew he was superior. He held himself so confidently. Just like all the other elves she had ever met. Except for Kyra. Her years living with humans had destroyed any innate confidence she might have grown to have, had she grown up with her kind. 

All this thinking about something she couldn’t really do anything about was starting to give her a headache. And it wouldn’t help her get another job. Kandomere might be another rich elf, but that didn’t mean she was happy to live off his charity, even if he was doing so out of guilt. Now there was a novel idea... An elf with a guilt complex. None of it made sense. Not to her mind. He was a senior agent of the MTF. They dealt with abuses of magic, not minor assaults on waitresses. Surely this was more the jurisdiction of the police?

Kyra was still in her room when Alice finally appeared, having taken a long shower and liberally applied some anti-inflammatory cream to her bruises. She wasn’t sure how successful she’d be in getting another job so soon, given the state of her face. Her biggest worry was that Norkas had spread news around the other restaurants that she and Kyra were nothing but trouble. If they couldn’t find work, they really would have to leave the district.

 

Kandomere awoke as he always did, and checked his phone for calls, texts, and emails. Several texts from Montehugh. Some small leads on Inferni activity, but very little magic activity, at least, nothing that could be detected. If it didn’t leave ripples, the MTF didn’t chase it.

The day should have begun as every other day began, but he found his mind wandering to the women living next door. More specifically, the headstrong human woman who’d had the gall to throw a vase at him. It made him laugh softly. It should have made him furious, but he couldn’t help but be captivated by her passion, regardless of how she expressed it.

Even as he dressed for the day, selecting a finely tailored suit in midnight blue, he couldn’t help but wonder how she was doing. How her injuries were healing. Was she still in pain? Would she need more medication?

He shook his head. This was becoming a dangerous obsession. Her assault wasn’t even his remit. It wasn’t magically motivated, and the case had all but dried up when she’d refused to make a statement. His superiors also wouldn’t be happy to have a high born threatening the division with legal action. It didn’t stop him from thinking about it, or her for that matter, which only served to confuse him more. He’d spent so long focusing on Leilah and the Inferni, he was beginning to think his mind was craving a distraction, and anything would do.

He surveyed himself in the mirror. To most Elves, looks were important. But, it was more than just window dressing. Deep down, how an elf dressed was a reflection of how they felt internally. For Kandomere, aside from the gorget he’d long since grown accustomed to wearing purely out of habit, he’d never felt the need to emblazon himself in gold and glitter. As fine as his suits were, and as much as he spent on the little things, an exquisite array of cufflinks and even interchangeable buttons on some of his finer shirts, waistcoats, and jackets, he preferred simplicity over flashy dressing. He kept his hair neatly brushed, his shoes polished, his nails trimmed. With all the myriad of people he and Montehugh would often encounter, cleanliness had become far more important as time had passed. Life was dirty. Magic even more so. Movies got it wrong. In fiction, magic was love and light, and glitter and fairies. In the real world, magic was volatile and earthly, and fairies were the magical equivalent of cockroaches.

When he and Montehugh had interrogated Serling, he’d been momentarily stunned by the question of holding a wand. There had been moments over the years that he had considered such a possibility. Would he do it? Would he put his hand on a wand just to see if he was a Bright? Would he risk being turned into nothing but ash, just to find out? After the resurgence of Leilah and her coven, finally securing her wand had put paid to that question. In truth, such magical artefacts were simply too dangerous, even for Brights. General magic workers didn’t pose the same threat, which was why so much of his work focused on the Inferni. They were the real danger to the world. Humans often referred to magic workers as witches. An archaic term, but one they seemed to revel in. He’d met a few in his time. They could also be quite dirty, preferring to surround themselves in all things nature. Harmless mostly. Sympathetic magic. They could often be found in tourist spots offering tarot readings and love spells. He kept a distant contact with some near the beaches, as psychics tended to be drawn to nature witches. Like attracts like, as they say.

Which brought him to his current predicament. Alice was nothing like him. Not even his kind, though that mattered little to him on a personal level. As much as he could understand why she’d aspire to give herself the best life she could have, to willingly put herself in a place that looked down on her as though she was nothing more than a slave was a little baffling to him. She showed strength in standing up for her friend, but then refused to press forward with prosecution. It was as thought she accepted her lot in life to be viewed as less than equal, despite what he suspected was her real thoughts on equality.

But that strength... The defiance... He’d felt it, smelled it from across the restaurant. So strong and... addictive. The same scent she’d had when she’d gotten angry with him. It had thrilled him. He was unexplainably drawn to her passion. To whatever natural, instinctual fire she’d been born with. So few people had the strength of will to be so stubborn. So head strong.

He thought about the pictures she’d taken. Her view of the world and the way in which she interacted with it. She captured life in its rawest form. Unconstrained and untouched. The fact that she’d even managed to take pictures of orcs, smiling and posing, or busy living within their own communities. One picture that had stood out to him, was one of an orc handing a few notes to a dwarf. What the payment was for seemed unimportant. It was a common sight, orcs and dwarves were looked upon with the same level of distain by both elves and humans. He’d had almost no dealings with dwarves in either his professional or personal life, so to see one simply living their life was fascinating to him. Of course, her assertion that she could never find a job as a photographer within the Elven community was likely true. She didn’t seem to have any pictures of elves, except for her friend Kyra. Elves were no stranger to being the centre of attention, but they would stay with their own for such publicity. Perhaps one day Alice would be the first human photographer within the Elf District. He was starting to hope she would be.

 

Alice was busy eating when Kyra appeared, smiling softly and asking how she was. They were both still emotionally wrung out after everything that had happened, and their usually talkative selves were struggling to make an appearance. Deciding she needed some air, Kyra went out. Alice didn’t ask if she was intending to look for work. She hadn’t fully decided when she would do that herself.

Cleaning up after herself, she was finally struck by how clean the place had been, despite Kandomere’s mention of it being vacant for some time. She wondered if he’d hired a cleaner. Would said cleaner show up unannounced? She’d need to ask him about that. She did not want to be caught in her underwear whilst a stranger bustled about the apartment.

Even cursory cleaning wasn’t enough to distract her from her boredom, so she grabbed her camera and headed out of the door, not noticing Kandomere leaving the apartment down the long corridor.

It was awkward. He hadn’t told her that he lived in the building, not even thinking it would be an issue when he’d suggested the spare apartment in the first place. Deciding to simply come clean, he strode down to meet her as she locked the door.

“Good morning.”

Alice started, having not even heard anyone walking.

“Oh! Hi... You were visiting someone?” she asked, frowning slightly as she glanced down the corridor.

“Not exactly. The other apartment is mine.” He didn’t see the point in making a big deal out of it.

“Oh... I didn’t realise... Are you sure you don’t kind us living here?”

“Not at all. As I said, you’re doing me a favour.” He noticed the camera in her hand. “You’re going out?”

“Yeah. Figured I’d use the healing time to do some more snaps. No one’s going to hire me looking like this!” She laughed nervously, making light of her injuries.

“Surely your skill is more important?”

“If it worked like that, Orcs would be waiters too.”

She had a point. He sometimes found it easy to forget that in the Elf District, appearance was everything. He spent most of his day in the human world, so such things weren’t quite as prevalent. The more he was consciously aware of the inequalities of the world, the more they bothered him.

“Point taken. Do you need a lift? I can drop you wherever you need to go,” he offered, knowing Montehugh would be further frustrated by his involvement with this woman.

“Oh, no... that’s not necessary. I can walk. I have my resident’s permit on me, so they’ll let me back in if I go out of the district. But thanks...” she smiled weakly, feeling curiously put on the spot. 

He still wanted to help. It was more kindness than she’d ever encountered in an elf before. She wondered if his time in the human world had changed him enough to see humans on a more equal footing. But then, why wear the crest? Something that was once again suspiciously absent from his clothing. Did he really intend never to wear it again? Had her point about superiority really touched a nerve? It was more than her exhausted brain could handle in that moment, so she settled for ambling slowly down the hall, hitting the button for the elevator.

Kandomere watched her go, a little put out that she hadn’t really said goodbye, but also keenly aware of her discomfort. Was he crowding her? Did she feel uncomfortable living so closely to him? He’d never had to deal with a situation like this before, and he suspected that she hadn’t either.

He waited until she’d gotten into the elevator, then made his way down the multitude of stairs, exiting the building ad getting in to his car. His routine was standard from that point, from getting the coffee for Montehugh and himself, picking up breakfast for them, and dropping them off at Montehugh’s office. The larger man took his coffee gratefully, then looked at his watch, frowning.

“It’s not like you to be late, even a few minutes. Somethin’ up?”

“No, I bumped into Alice as I was leaving. I wanted to see how she was,” he explained, his tone perfectly casual.

Montehugh wasn’t buying it. He’d worked with Kandomere for far too long. As a rookie, he would have easily fallen for the elf’s nonchalant manner, but he knew there was more to it.

“You’re playin’ with fire, Kando. She’s a plaintiff in a case,” he reminded his partner.

“A closed case. She refused to pursue it, if you recall. There is no fire. She’s living in my property. I’m not going to be rude to her if I see her.” It annoyed him to no end that Montehugh had developed enough of an instinct to see through his facade.

“It’s a tricky situation. She’s a human in an elf world. They don’t take kindly to humans mixing with their kind. You know that.”

“What exactly do you think is going to happen? She’s a tenant. I own the entire floor. Who I decide to have living in my property is my right. Even in elvish law.”

“Don’t always work that way. Just... be careful. She might be a nice girl, but she don’t have pointy ears,” Montehugh warned, taking a bite of his muffin.

Kandomere huffed and took his coffee and food back to his own office. Was he worried about him getting involved with a human? He hadn’t really put huge thought into such an eventuality. He’d never dated a human before. In fact, it had been years since he dated anyone. The Inferni case had taken up so much of their time over the last few years, late nights and early starts weren’t conducive to a relationship. He imagine it’s why Montehugh’s wife had finally had enough and kicked him out. He’d stayed in the apartment Alice was now living in, but it had been months ago and Kandomere still hadn’t gotten around to subletting it. Until now. He wondered if Alice would chose to stay if he made the rent affordable to her and Kyra. He wouldn’t be opposed to the idea. It would be nice to have neighbours.

Montehugh was right. This could prove to be dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little later than I'd hoped to have it finished, and the first few paragraphs were hard to get out.
> 
> Lots of self-reflection again for both characters, but I like watching them grow internally!


End file.
